Be With Me
by kagomechic14
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome Almost fall apart. Will they be able to restore their relationship? And whats with Miroku and Sango?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

My last story ended cuz I screwed up. But I've figured it out and now im back with a new story!

Disclaimer- all right, all right, I don't own him... BUT I WILL SOMEDAY! I SWEAR I WILL!

It was a normal day for the gang, they were sitting in a forest clearing. Kagome was preparing a

quick batch of ramen. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were sitting, leaning on a tree watching Shippo practice his Fox Fire. Inuyasha was sitting in a nearby tree, keeping watch over the group (mostly a specific miko)

"Come and get it!" Kagome called. They all got up and took their servings of ramen, Inuyasha taking a heaping pile, overflowing his bowl.

Once they were finished Kagome made a sudden announcement.

"Inuyasha, I need to go home for a while."

"Fat chance, wench. They're jewel shards to be found," replied the stubborn hanyou. (A/N: for those who need to brush up on their japanese, hanyou mean half-breed.)

"What! Inuyasha come on, you always do this! My mom needs help preparing for a family reunion! Please?" the miko begged.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's pouting eyes. _I hate annoying her. But I can't have her going alone without me there to protect her. _

"No. You're just going to have to miss this damn reunion. We need your help."

"Oh! NOW you admit that I'm a use! I thought I was a stupid, klutzy, useless wench!"

"Kagome, you're the only one who can detect the shards!"

"So that's all I am huh? A shard detector?"

"I never said that..." Inuyasha started, being interrupted by and angry sigh of exasperation.

"Yes you have! You're always saying it! What does it take to show you I'm more than that huh? Or is that all I'll ever be? Just a jewel detector?"

Inuyasha stared at her, hurt. _She should know by now that I care for her. Why does she have to make me say it?_

"Kagome, you know you're not just a jewel detector..." he started, being interupted yet again.

"I'm going home, whether you like it or not."

With that Kagome picked up her things and stomped off towards the Bone-Eaters Well.

Inuyasha started to follow, but stopped. _I better let her cool off..._

Inuyasha's train of thoughts were interupted by an angry femal voice.

"Well, go get her!" Sango fumed, " You could even stay in her time for a while. You're the one who made her angry, after all."

Inuyasha sighed. The demon slayer had a point. If he did wait for her to cool off she might think he didn't care about her. Not coming for her soon...

In a matter of seconds the silver-haired half demon sprinted off towards the well.

:Meanwhile...:

_Ugh! I can't believe this! Now he probably hates me. But why does he always have to be so stubborn!_

The furious miko barged through the door of her house, being greeted by her mom, who was washing the dishes.

"Hi dear, is something wrong?" the mother pondered.

Kagome flew herself on the ground next the table.

"Yes. Inuyasha is angry and it's all my fault!"

"No... It's not..." came a deep voice from the doorway.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome flung around to see a drenched Inuyasha (it started raining ha!) He looked like a puppy that came out of the bath. (A/N: I'm sorry... Inuyasha's so cute... I couldn't help but compare him to a puppy...)

"I'll think I'll go do the laundry..." Kagome's mom announced, heading off towards the laundry room which was across the house.

"What did you say Inuyasha?"

"I said it wasn't your fault. I was just to stubborn..." he said quietly.

"It's ok. But why do you care if I leave anyways?"

Inuyasha blushed deeply. "I don't know... I just don't like you not under my protection. I-I don't like seeing you hurt, Kagome..."

Kagome turned the color of a tomato. "W-we better get you dried up..." She ran off to find a towel.

Inuyasha walked over to the living room and sat on the sofa, getting the spot where he sat soaked in the process.

Kagome came back and started yelling again," Inuyasha! You're getting the sofa wet!"

Inuyasha jumped up and held his ears. All the yelling was hurting his hearing.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm being to loud...I-I'm sorry," Kagome said, stepping closer to him and started to massage his head with the towel.

_This feels kinda nice..._Inuyasha thought. A low groan escaped from his lips, causing Kagome to giggle.

Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment. Looking at Kagome gave him a longing. Being a hanyou, he never thought he'd make friends, let alone have someone to love. Sure there was Kikyo... but he already talked to her... telling her he'd fallen in love with his miko companion. Kikyo surprisingly accepted this, even complimented it, saying they looked cute together. Inuyasha knew Kikyo had a kind heart, and he was thankful for it.

Inuyasha's train of thoughts were interupted by Kagome. "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha's instincts took over. He crashed his lips down upon hers, causing her to gasp. He quickly pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry..." he said. _Great, now I ruined it..._

"C-can I ask you a question?" she asked hesitantly.

He said a quick "yes" before she went on.

"I'm confused... so I'm just going to ask it..." she took a deep breath," do you love... me?"

He looked away. "Yes... more than anyone..."

For a moment she did nor said anything. _Great, now I blew it..._

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his cheek.

He looked down at the young girl, seeing tears in her eyes. "Kagome?"

She put her face next to his. "I love you too..."

She closed the distance between them.

Yay! First chapter is completo! Wow that is looooooong! phew. Well toodles

Bubbley

(my nickname)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with more fluffiness! But wait... where there is fluff, there is someone who will squash the fluff! READ ON!

Disclaimer: grumble fine... I don't own Inuyasha. Happy now?

The bright sunlight through Kagome's sheer curtains awoke her. She felt a foreign tightness around her waist. She looked down and found a pair of strong arms hugging her close. She flipped over to see her beautiful hanyou sleeping peacefully. Suddenly last night's events came flooding back to her.

ZE FLASHBACK IS HERE!

Kagome closed the distance between them, pressing her lips gently to his. He immediately responded by wrapping one arm around her waist, and his other arm stroked her raven hair.

_Everything is falling into place _he thought. He deepened the kiss, the passion causing her to gasp against his embrace. He stiffened, thinking he had done something wrong. Kagome pulled back slightly. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know... I just don't want to do anything to hurt you..." he replied

She looked at him confused. "When have you ever hurt me?"

Inuyasha didn't answer her, instead he reminisced all the times he had left Kagome alone to see Kikyo. Kagome saw the pain in his eyes and she cupped his face in her tender hands. "I trust you Inuyasha. I _love _you."

He smiled. For someone reason every time he saw that smile he felt his heart lift. This was the girl who would truly love a half-breed. She had put her life in the hands of a creature with demon blood.

Inuyasha leaned his head low and gently nipped at her neck. "Thank you Kagome..."

END OF ZE FLASHBACK!

(A/N: I get to see Scary Movie 4 tonight and you don't! Hahahahahaha, nananananana!)

Kagome gazed at him, admiring his soft expressions. Suddenly she felt his arms bring her closer and heard him murmur," It's rude to stare."

She blushed furiously as he opened his eyes, smiling mischievously.

"Morning beautiful" he said, kissing her cheek tenderly. (A/N: FYI for all u pervs out there, they didn't DO anything bad. No lemons, just fluff. I don't write lemons. That's not my thing)

She snuggled (I love that word) closer to him, taking in his woodsy scent.

"Kagome! Breakfast!" the pair jumped when they heard Kagome's mother's voice yelling from downstairs.

Inuyasha groaned. "I don't wanna get up..."

Kagome smiled and tweaked his left ear. "Come on, usually you'd be jumping at the chance to eat. Aren't you hungry?"

"Not for food..." he said, burying his face in the crook of her neck, causing her to blush.

"Don't go turning into a lech like Miroku!"

He lightly kissed her collarbone "Let's go eat, then"

They heading down the steps and into the kitchen. Kagome's mom turned, and was surprised to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I didn't know you were still here!"

The couple blushed, and Kagome quickly changed the subject "So mom, what are we having to eat?"

"Oh just pancakes... I have a lot to do for the reunion"

"Oh my god! I forgot about the reunion!"

Inuyasha was confused," What kind of reunion?"

"Oh it's loads of fun! Our whole family comes over and we have a grill out and a lot of other fun things!" Kagome's mom explained enthusiastically. "In fact... Inuyasha, when are you going back to the feudal era?"

The hanyou scratched his head. "Not sure.."

"Well why don't you stay for the reunion?" the mother asked.

'I don't know... Kagome what do you think?"

Before she could answer they heard a knock at the door, followed by a voice.

"Kagome?"

"Oh no! My friends! Inuyasha we have to hide your ears!" Kagome said, jumping up to find a hat.

Wow... that was short. But do you like it? Please review, I have one. Which makes me happy cuz it wasn't a flame

Arigato!

Bubbley


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been months since ive updated! I almost completely forgot about this story. So on with the story.

I do not own Inuyasha. I wish, but I dont.

ON WITH THE STOOOOOORYYYYY!

---------------

"Kagome? Are you here?" Kagome's friend Eri asked.

Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha were frantically rushing around in search for a hat. Finally Kagome found a red baseball cap and shoved it on his head. "Ow!" Inuayasha whined.

"Oh quit it!" Kagome exlaimed. Inuyasha glared at her. _One moment she's kissing me and the next she's freaking out. Women. _Inuyasha thought.

A few seconds later Kagome's three friends walked in on Inuyasha and Kagome bickering. "Um... Kagome? Who's that?" Yuri asked. (sorry if i get any names wrong)

"Oh! Um, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha these are my friends, Eri, Ayumi and Yuri."

"You mean, _that _Inuyasha?" Ayumi reffered to Kagome's "Two Timing Boyfriend" story.

Kagome instantly blushed. She had forgotten to tell Inuyasha about that whole deal. This was gonna take some explaining.

"Uh... yeah. This is Inuyasha, my boyfriend."

Inuyasha was basically standing there, not knowing what to say. Then he heard boyfriend. _So I'm only her friend? What about all that happened earlier? Is she ashamed that we're together?_

"So what happened to the other gir-" Yuri was cut off by Kagome changing the subject.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we're here to drop off your homework for today and yesterday. I'm glad you got rid of those warts. What a nasty place to have them!"

Kagome mentally noted to slip cat nip in grandpa's shampoo.

"uh, yeah thanks. well, you really should be going. I'm kind of busy getting ready for a family reunion."

"Ok. We'll see you later then!"

As soon as the door was shut Kagome collasped on the sofa in exhaustion. "That was brutal..." She sighed.

Inuyasha timidy sat next to her. "Um Kagome?"

"yeah?"

"What's a boyfriend?"

Kagome turned to the infamous shade of red.

"Well, I guess you could call it the stage between friendship and marriage. I don't really know any other way to explain it." She explained sheepishly.

Inuyasha smiled. "So I'm your boyfriend?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"One thing..." She said devilishly.

"What?"

"Kiss me"

Inuyasha grinned and leaned in. Just before their lip touched Kagome's mother walked in.

"Hey Kagome can you do me a fav- oh am I interupting something?"

"Uh.. yeah mom I'll be there in a sec.."

Kagome rushed into the kitchen. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "She's gonna find out we're together. Why hide it?"

"I guess. Now finish what we started!"

Inuyasha leaned in once more and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck lightly. Finally Inuyasha deepened the kiss and brought her closer.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" kagome's mom called causing them to pull apart.

Kagome sighed,"Next time we'll have more privacy."

They headed into the kitchen and almost instantly Kagome was abushed by a huge trunk.

"Here Kagome, can you take this upstairs to the spare room? Aunt Kamuri is staying with us."

Kagome started to the hallway. The trunk was bigger and heavier than herself! All of a sudden the trunk mysteriously was lifted into the air. She looked around and found Inuyasha with the trunk held over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you didn't have to do that." She said.

"No, but I like helping you," he said blushing. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

As soon as they put the trunk in the guest room they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could it be this time? Inuyasha you better put that hat on."

"Fine," he grumbled.

They walked down stairs and who did they but Hojo.

OK I'm gonna end this chap here. Sorry I think it's a little short, but I wrote this LATE at night. I'll get to work on the next one soon. promise.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Even though i only got 3 reviews I'm happy because all three of them are good! Thank you TurtleHugs, Terra34, and -x-miya-x-. You guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. And to TurtleHugs: WE'RE 8th GRADERS! WOOOOOOO!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Ok, fine, I don't own Inuyasha. There, happy?

REEEEEEEAD!

-------------

"Oh hi Hojo. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in a friendly manner.

Kagome heard Inuyasha growl quietly and she gently elbowed him. "I'm just here to see if you're all right. Who's your friend?"

Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha butt in. "I'm her boyfriend. My name's Inuyasha, nice to meet you."

She couldn't believe Inuyasha was being so polite! She'd have to thank him later. She was even more surprised when him and Inuyasha shook hands! _Hopefully he will be like this during the reunion._

"Nice to meet you too Inuyasha. So how long have you and Kagome been going out?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, not sure what to say because he wasn't quite sure what going out meant. "We've gotten together just recently," she said.

"Oh, well I'm very happy for you. I better get going, I'm glad you're feeling well Kagome." As soon as Hojo left, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha in a hug. "Thank you for being so nice, Inuyasha."

He returned the hug. "Well, he's not such a bad guy I guess, just as long as he doesn't get any ideas."

She laughed and gave him a light kiss, when who should walk in from the kitchen but grandpa.

"Kagome! What are you doing? Kissing this demon!" He looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"Gramps, Inuyasha and I are together now. It's none of your business who I'm with anyways!" She replied getting angry.

"This is ridiculous! I will not have my grandaughter be with this _filth _from the past!" That set Kagome over the edge.

"Grandpa SHUTUP! I'm sick of you calling Inuyasha filth! Look at you, judging a person before you even know them!" With that Kagome rushed upstairs. Inuyasha glared at grandpa and soon followed.

He found kagome in her room, crying silently. "Kagome it's allright, he doesn't get it." He said putting an arm around her.

"I know but he needs to get it soon or else I won't be able to take it. Why can't he just accept it like mom?"

"I don't know, but it'll be alright. Give it some time and he'll deal with it."

"Ok" they held onto eachother for another moment when they heard kagome's mom calling them down.

"Yeah mom?" Kagome asked when they met up in the kitchen.

"You'll need to take Inuyasha to the mall to get some normal clothes for the reunion. And get one nice outfit. We're taking Aunt Kamuri out to celebrate her daughter getting into college."

"ok, Inuyasha grab your hat."

They head out to the mall with some money from her mom. As soon as the reached the mall Inuyasha growled.

"What is it?"

"Why are there so many people here?"

"Inuyasha it's a mall. A lot of people go shopping. Now come on."

They headed into some stores. Kagome picked out most of the outfits, Inuyasha was kind of clueless when it came to dressing himself. Kagome couldn't help but blush whenever he tried an outfit on. He looked good.

After they bought a bunch of outfits (and to Inuyasha's demise, shoes) they head to the food court and got a pizza (which Inuyasha loved) and some soda.

"Do you like those outfits Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they sat after eating.

"They're alright," Inuyasha was wearing one of his outfits, a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of khaki jeans. And some vans (i love vans) which Inuyasha kept trying to take off. "Do you like them Kagome?" he said with a

sly grin. She blushed and gave a small "yes".

After a while they left the mall and headed home, where they were bombarded with tasks to get ready for the reunion. Grandpa was constantly shooting death glares at Inuyasha, which Inuyasha ignored. Three days

later Aunt Kamuri came.

(A/N: I'm going to call Kagome's mom Yura. Does anyone even know her name? If you do, tell me.)

"Yura! Oh it's been such a long time!" Aunt Kamuri said, hugging Kagome's mom.

"It's great to see you Kamuri! Did you get a haircut? It looks lovely!" yura responded.

"And Kagome. You look so beautiful! And who might this handsome man be?" She said after giving Kagome a loving hug, indicating to Inuyasha, who was blushing.

"This is Inuyasha, my boyfriend," Kagome said, a little flustered.

"You chose a looker!" Kamuri whispered into Kagome's ear, which, of course Inuyasha heard, gaining a darker shade of red to his cheeks.

Yura sensed her daughter's embarrassment. "Why don't I show you your room?"

"That would be fantastic. I should probably take a nap. It was a long flight."

During Kamuri's nap they set up the barbeque and Kagome and Inuyasha cooked (mostly Kagome, Inuyasha just handed her stuff). Finally they got to rest.

"Inuyasha, I'm gonna take a nap. Wanna join me?"

Inuyasha quickly nodded at the chance to be alone with Kagome. They handed spent much time together alone.

They changed into some pj's, Kagome wearing a pair of pj pants and a tank top (Inuyasha liked it). Kagome realized that she hadn't bought any pj's for Inuyasha, so he decided just to wear boxers. (Kagome now redder than ever.)

About 15 minutes later Kagome's mom walked in on Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up next to eachother. She smiled at the sight, and decided to talk to her father.

"No no no! I will not apologize! I'm trying to protect her from getting hurt! Demons are unpredictable and he could hurt her!" grandpa yelled (quiet enough to not wake the sleeping couple and sleeping aunt)

"Dad, you're being unreasonable. How many times has inuyasha ever hurt her?"

"Well he could in the future! I don't want to take any risks!"

"Well too bad because you can't do anything about it!"

"Watch me!"

"What's all this yelling about?" asked a groggy Aunt Kamuri.

"Oh I'm sorry to wake you Kamuri. we were just uh- arguing over some things for the reunion, that's all" Yura said.

"well alright. Where's Kagome and her stud?"

"They're napping.It's been a long day."

"Together? He must have a lot of will power to be able to be in the same bed as her and not make a move!"

"Yeah well, Inuyasha's different. He loves Kagome too much to violate her." Yura said, proud to have a daughter with such good taste in guys.

"How sweet. So when are the rest of the family going to show up?"

"in about three days."

----

Ok i'm gonna end it here. Well, I think that's a little longer huh?

I love you all, please review!

Bubbley


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbley is back again! 7 reveiwers! yay! My goal for the week is 10. can you guys do it for me?

Thanks to:

TurtleHugs

-x-miya-x-

Tenten Sama

Terra34

sweetheart09

You guys are awesome. This next chapter is for you for giving me those great reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

--------(thnx for the advise on the disclaimer line Tenten Sama!)

(Skipping to the morning of the reunion)

"Kagome, Inuyasha! put something nice on and get your butts down here!" called the infamous Kamuri.

Kagome groaned. "Man doesn't that woman give her vocal chords a break?" Inuyasha whined.

"You like her don't you?"

"When she's quiet."

Kagome giggled and got up, with Inuyasha grudgingly following. "Why do we have to wear our nice outfits?" he asked

"Because we want to look nice for my family. Plus it gives you a nice first impression. My family can get pretty over protective of me."

"oh"

Kagome gave Inuyasha his nice clothes and while he changed in Souta's room she changed into a light gold halter dress that went to her knees. Next she chose some metallic silver pumps. She put her hair up in an

elegant bun and applied minimal makeup.

Inuyasha was changing into a light blue shirt with a khaki jacket and some light khaki pants. He looked at himself in the mirror. _No one else could make me wear this but you Kagome. _

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door, and walked in when she said she was ready. He almost gasped at the sight of her. Her dress showed off her slender legs and all of her curves. "It's rude to stare," she said,

breaking him out of his trance. "You look gorgeous." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and took in her gentle scent. They stayed like this until Kagome said," I need to brush your hair. It's a tangled mess."

He pouted for awhile but after a few moments of arguing Kagome won and brought out her brush. "It might hurt." she warned him.

"feh"

She started brushing. Inuyasha hid his winces, he couldn't let her see that it hurt after all.

About half an hour later it stopped hurting and felt good. He started to "purr" and she laughed and put down the brush. He pouted for a moment but then smiled when she started to massage his ears.

About 15 minutes later Kamuri told them to hurry up.

"Inuyasha put your hat on."

Kagome can't I just flatten my ears? It won't look like I have them at all."

"Let me see."

He flattened his ears to his head and sure enough, it looked as if there was nothing there.

"Inuyasha why didn't you do that all those other times?" she asked.

"I just thought of it."

"Oh, well let's get going before aunt kamuri blows her top."

They headed downstairs to an exassperated (sp?) Kamuri. "What took you so long? Kyo and his mother is already here!" Kyo and his mother weren't related to Kagome. They were family friends.

Kagome hated Kyo because Kyo had a HUGE thing for her. He would do anything to get into her pants. She just knew that there was going to be conflict. She was just worried what Inuyasha would think.

"Well go and say hello to them!" Kamuri and the rest of the family didn't know about Kyo's thing for Kagome. She didn't want them to know either. "Oh ok. Where are they?"

"Well Kima is grocery shopping (kima is his mom) and Kyo is in the backyard."

Kagome prayed with all her strength that someone was in the backyard with Kyo. He wouldn't dare hit on her in front of the rest of the family.

Kagome's prayer wasn't answered. kyo was sitting in a lawn chair sipping lemonade. When he saw Kagome he gave her a sly grin and set down his lemonade. "Hey Beautiful."

"Not now Kyo. Please don't act like this."

"Act like what?" Inuyasha asked, appearing behind her.

"N-nothing."

"Who's _that?"_ Kyo asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha."

"You bitch. Fooling around with another man?"

"Kagome what the hell is going on?" Inuyash asked, getting angry. _Who is this guy? _

"I'm her only man." Kyo said, and with that he got up close to Kagome's face and said," You're gonna get it, Higurashi."

He walked back in the house.

"Kagome?"

He saw her shaking and he put his arms around her. "Who is he?"

She sighed and said,"I guess I better tell you. Kyo's been trying to get with me since I was 13."

"That's sick. Isn't he part of your family?"

"No he's only a family friend."

She told him about the Kyo went so far as to try to rape her. He dragged her into the well house and took off her shirt. He was feeling her up when all of a sudden he heard his mom calling him.

By the end of the story Kagome was crying even harder into Inuyasha's shoulder and he was holding her closer than ever. Suddenly her mom called her and she wiped her tears. "Don't worry Kagome I'll never let him touch you" he whispered into her hair.

Hours later the whole family was there (Including some of Kagome's friends, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo) Inuyasha was next to Kagome the whole time. Kyo was constantly sending them death glares, but Kagome tried her best to ignore it.

Soon the party was getting a little wild. Most of the adults were a little buzzed and were dancing like teenagers. Soon a slow song came on.

"Come on Inuyasha let's dance." Kagome asked.

"I'm not a dancer Kagome, You know that."

"Pleeease, it's easy."

"No."

"Fine I'll just go dance with Hojo or something."

"Oh no you don't. Fine you'll dance with me." He said, grabbing her wrist before she could go anywhere.

When they got to an open area Inuyasha just stood there, not knowing what to do. She took his arms and placed them on her waist, then wrapped her arms around his neck gently. He liked this kind of dancing.

They started swaying to the music. Inuyasha mouthed the words "I love you" and Kagome returned it by mouthing "I love you too" She rest her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, which quickened as she got closer.

The song ended and Inuyasha groaned. "I don't want it to end."

"Me neither" She mumbled against his chest.

He lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. Surprisingly she deepened the kiss. He wasn't used to this kind of passion from her. But he enjoyed every second of it.

Their moment of bliss was interupted by her mom calling her over.

"Hey honey i want grandma to meet Inuyasha." Grandma Ryuri was her dad's mother. Her dad had died when Kagome was 5.

"Grandma this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha extended his hands towards the woman. "It's nice to meet you" he said smiling.

She smiled and shook his hand. "I'm glad my grand daughter has chosen such a kind man. Your hair though..." She said indicating his long silver locks.

He thought she was going to critisize it, but was surprised when she said," i like it. What a rare color"

He smiled. He liked this woman. She reminded him of Kagome. Even though her skin was worn and her hair was the color of slate she had the essence of beauty.

Kagome smiled at the sight. She was glad that her grandma liked him so much, and Inuyasha seemed to return the feeling of fondness.

-----

I hope you like this chapter. I actually made this one pretty long! I'm so proud of myself. In the next chapter there is going to be more drama.

I love all of you!

Bubbley


	6. Chapter 6

My gosh you guys are awesome! 19 reviews! eek!

Thank you guys:

Tenten Sama

x0x-kagome-x0x

EndingxDreams

Aion teleos

Cassidy11

kirby'slover

SacredYoukai

sweetheart09

-x-miya-x-

TurtleHugs

Terra34

I Think I'm going to dedicate each chapter to each of my reviewers. So since Terra34 was my first reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you Terra34!

By the way if you want to make an appearance in my story put it in a review and I'll make a name for ya! First three people get it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

------

The next day of the reunion everyone went to the fair.

"What the hell is a "fair"?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"It's a place where people can have fun riding rides and playing games."

"Oh, that Kyo guy isn't going is he?"

"Um..."

"God, I don't want him near you ok?"

"I know Inuyasha. Don't you trust me?"

"I never said that! But he's bigger than you.. and.." he tried finding his words.

"Whatever. Apparently I can handle Naraku and not him." She said rolling her eyes.

"No Kagome.."

"Never mind let's just get dressed."

Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to be mad at him. _I'll apologize to her later. _He thought and went to change.

Kagome was steaming over Inuyasha while she changed. _Apparently I'm poor little Kagome who can't do anything! God!_

She changed into a white tank top with a jean jacket. Next she put on a black skirt. When Inuyasha walked in he blushed. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door. He just stood there.

"Well are you coming or what?"

He was kinda getting irritating. He knew she was mad but... she was being a bitch!

"Feh whatever wench."

She glared at him.

They went downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen rubbing her head. "Hey Kagome, can you find me those chaser pills? They're in the medicine cabinet."

"Ok."

She started towards the bathroom. Inuyasha started to follow but she stopped him. "You know you don't have to follow me everywhere."

"Whatever." he sat at the kitchen table.

"what's wrong with kagome today?" her mom asked.

"I don't know..." he said, he didn't think that Kagome wanted her mom to know about Kyo.

"Well she better get over it if she wants to have a good time at the fair."

"Found them!" Kagome suddenly walked with a small box of pills.

"Thanks honey. We're leaving at noon. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Ok"

They sat there in an akward silence for what seemed to be for hours. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence.

"kagome?" he said quietly.

"What?"

He looked at the table.

"never mind." He wasn't used to this whole apology thing.

"Hey you two love birds!" Karumi said suddenly.

They both jumped. "Hey Aunt Karumi," Kagome said.

"Hey." inuyasha said.

"So are we gonna have FUN today!" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure Aunt Karumi," Kagome said, faking a smile.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go out and get some donuts! Want any?"

"No thanks," Inuyasha declined.

"No, I'm fine," Kagome said.

----later at the fair----

Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't talked much the way to the fair. When they arrived everyone went off in different directions.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said emotionlessy," I'm going to go to the bathroom. Just stay here for a second."

"I don't want you going off alo-" He started, but she already left.

He waited there impatiently for 5 minutes. Finally when it was 15 minutes since she left he decided to sniff her out. _Where is she! _

He was finding it hard to sniff her out. There was so many scents! Finally he barely caught her scent. He followed it aways, finally it was really strong at the edge of the fairgrounds. _Why did she go this far?_

He looked behind a building and there she was, her shirt was off revealing her bra. Kyo was on top of her unzipping his pants. She had a piece of cloth stuffed inside her mouth. She saw Inuyasha and started sobbing even harder.

Inuyasha was furious. How dare Kyo touch what was his! He picked him up by the back of the neck and threw him. He knelt and gently took the cloth out of Kagome's mouth. "Are you ok?" He said, concern written on his face.

She nodded. Then right out of the Inuyasha was tackled to the ground by Kyo. "Get off my whore," Kyo whispered into Inuyasha's ear menacingly.

"She's not your whore!. She's not your anything!" Inuyasha yelled punched him square in the face.

Kyo's lip was gushing blood. He tried crawling out from under Inuyasha but Inuyasha caught him by his legs and flipped him. "You better stay away from her or else I won't go easy on you." inuyasha said.

Kyo, being the coward he is, ran. Inuyasha knelt next to Kagome. "Are you sure you're ok? What did he do to you?"

Kagome told him all that happened.

----Flashback-----

Kagome just got out of the bathroom. _Maybe I should talk to Inuyasha. I was a little harsh._

She started heading back, but she only made it a few feet before two arms wrapped around her from behind. "Inuyasha?" she asked, since she couldn't see who was holding her.

"Guess again."

She tried to scream but he quickly stuffed a hankerchief into her mouth. A guy on a golf cart came from behind the bathroom. Kyo dumped her on the cart and got on. They drove far away from where they were and when they got off Kyo slipped the man a twenty dollar bill.

Kyo pushed her to the ground and ripped her shirt off. He kissed her body, not leaving an inch un-touched. He began unzipping his pants, and that's when Inuyasha showed up.

----End of Flashback----

"I'm sorry Kagome.." Inuyasha said.

"For what?"

"For what I said earlier, and not coming to look for you sooner. I should have came earlier"

"Inuyasha it's fine. This is Kyo's fault, not your's."

He hugged her, and noticed she still didn't have a shirt on. He pulled away quickly, worried that she might think he was being a pervert.

"Crap, he took my shirt!" Kagome said after searching for her top.

"Here wear my jacket." Inuyasha wrapped his light jacket around her. She buttoned it up and it was slightly see-through (better than nothing). "Thank you"

She leaned her head in a hesitant kiss. It was still akward after the fight, but Inuyasha broke the silence and deepened the kiss in a demanding manner. Kagome smiled against his lips. _Back to the way it's supposed to be. _She thought.

Soon they had to break apart to breathe. "Come on, let's have some fun."

-------

No , not fun in a perverted way. Fun as in Fair fun.

luv you lots!

Bubbley


	7. Chapter 7

Wow.. 22 reviews! I am soooo happy!

Well... As I said, if you want to make an appearance, just put it in your review.

This next chapter is dedicated to one of my loyal, lovely, and my real-life friend... TURTLEHUGS!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha... sob

WE ARE 8th GRADERS!

------------

"I'm going to be sick..." Inuyasha groaned as the Zipper hurled them upside down once again.

"It's okay Inuyasha... it's just a ride."

He looked down at the girl who had a strong grip on his shirt.

"Looks who's talking.. oh my god..." he said, as the Zipper flung them upside down for the last time.

They stumbled clumsily off the ride.

"Never again..." Inuyasha complained.

"Here here" Kagome agreed.

"I feel sick..." Inuyasha groaned again.

"Come on, let's go get some sprite to calm our stomachs." She offered, which Inuyasha gracioiusly took. (And yes, for a lot of people sprite helps upset stomachs)

They were still at the fair, deciding to forget about Kyo and have some fun. Inuyasha was worried that her mom would ask about her wearing his jacket, but when they met up Kagome made up some story about her shirt getting wet on a dunk tank.

"Feel up to another ride?" Kagome asked.

"As long as it's nothing like that last one."

She giggled. "How about the Ferris Wheel?"

"Which one's that?"

Kagome pointed it out. "Well i guess that's ok." He approved.

As soon as the ride started Inuyasha put a protective arm around Kagome, even though this "Ferris Wheel" seemed easy, he still didn't trust it.

The cart soon made it to the top, where it stopped. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"It's just stopping. It's supposed to do it. Now enjoy the view."

Inuyasha just stared at her.

"Come on Inuyasha, there's a beautiful view!"

He just kept staring at her. "I know" He gave her a sly grin.

"You dog!" She playfully poked his stomach.

"I'm your dog." And with that he leaned in and kissed her gently. The cart started to move again, and Inuyasha groaned. "It couldn't wait.."

"Stop whining. Let's play bumper cars."

"Fine"

By the end of the day they were both whooped. (Kagome more so than Inuyasha.) When they got home their family was still all there. Except Kyo.

"Let's go get something to eat." inuyasha said into Kagome's ear.

"You can go do that. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Alright. Come down when you're done."

"Ok."

She head upstairs to the bathroom. When she stepped into the shower, her muscles immediatley relaxed. _Much better..._

----Meanwhile----

As Inuyasha loaded his plate with food, he worried about Kagome. He knew it sounded silly, being in their own home. But he didn't like her being alone. He decided to let it go.

"Inuyasha dear, did you have fun at the fair?" Her mom asked him.

"Yeah it was fun." he replied simply.

"Where is Kagome?"

"Oh she went upstairs to take a shower. She was pretty worn out."

-----Meanwhile agaaaaain-------

Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. _That felt good. _She head to her room to get some clothes. When she walked in, there was a voice.

"Hello beautiful." The voice said sinicertly (sp?).

Kyo.

----

Sorry it was so short. I'm having major writer's block.

Thanks for reading!

-bubbley


	8. Chapter 8

Heyy! I'm baaack! Here with a new intense and dramatic chapter! Can I get a woot woot! (I'm expecting some woots in your reviews!)

And this chapter is dedicated to the one and only...drumroll... -x-miya-x-!

Hope you likey!

Disclaimer: No.. I don't own Inuyasha..sob

-------

Kyo was lounging on Kagome's bed sporting a black eye (Inuyasha's doing of course). Kagome quickly reached for the doorknob but was intercepted by Kyo grabbing her wrist. He slid his arms around her and removed

her towel slowly. She shuddered.. _I can't scream... My parents will find out..._

Kyo spinned her around so he could get a better look, and he liked it. He groaned and started nibbling on her ear, to which she starting squirming. _I have to... I can't lose my virginity to this bastard. _She took a deep breath and let out her loudest and shrillest scream that she could muster.

"You bitch!" Kyo threw her on the bed and slapped her across the face. She ignored the pain and screamed again, which was cut off shortly by Kyo's hand over her mouth.

_Why isn't anyone coming?..._

She blacked out

----Meanwhile----

Inuyasha was starting to have a good time with Kagome's family. They told him old stories. They laughed. Then they all heard a shrill scream coming from upstairs.

_Kagome.._

He heard another one, this one shorter and slightly muffled. He took that as his cue to sprint upstairs. He roughly turned the knob on Kagome's door, but it was locked. That didn't stop him. He broke down the door to

find a naked passed out Kagome on the bed with a half naked Kyo standing over her. Inuyasha blood boiled. How dare he try it again? Did he not get the message last time? Well if he didn't last time, he would this time.

He pulled Kyo roughly off of her and pushed him against the wall. "Did you not get it last time?"

Kyo smirked. "What can I say? She's _irresistiable._" Inuyasha slammed his fist as hard as he could into Kyo's face. He groaned in pain as Inuyasha hit him again. Kyo slid his hand to his pocket, which Inuyasha failed to notice, and he took out a knife. As Inuyasha hit him again, Kyo jammed the knife into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha growled at the slight pain, an Kyo took this distraction to plunge the knife into his stomach again, again and again until Inuyasha was lying on the floor in a small pool of his own blood.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes fluddered open. She took in her surroundings, Kyo leaning against the wall, a knife in his hands, covered in blood, with a beaten face. Her mother, grandfather, and a few other family member standing in the doorway in horror.. and finally.. Inuyasha unconcience on the ground, soaking in blood. She let out a scream to end all screams. The love of her life.. lying there motionless. The only thing keeping her from jumping over the edge of sanity was the small rise and falls from his chest. _He's still alive..._

She climbed off of the bed, only to collapse next to Inuyasha, where she sobbed into his hair.

Her mom shook off her shock. "We need to call the hospital. NOW!"

Karumi sped downstairs to retrieve the phone. Kagome's mom then turned on Kyo. "What did you do?"

He was speechless. "What did you DO?" Kagome screamed into his ear.

"I-I never meant to.. I j-just.." Before he could finish he was struck across the face by his own mother.

"How could you do this? I can't believe I raised such a _monster!" _She said in a shrill voice. Then they took all attention off of him and put it on Inuyasha.

"Can you go get as many towels as you can?" Kagome's mom asked Kyo's.

"Of course."

Karumi walked in. "The ambulance is on their way."

They carefully hoisted Inuyasha onto Kagome's bed. Kyo's mother walked in with the towels.

All the time that they held the towels to Inuyasha's wounds, carried him onto the ambulance, and sped off to the hospital, Kagome watched in horror.

_It's all my fault.. all of it.. if Inuyasha had never met me, this would have never happened.. it's all my fault..._

These thoughts all sped through her head as they followed the ambulance to the hospital. _What if they discover he's a half demon! His life will be ruined because of me.._

Kagome felt like dying. She couldn't take it anymore! Inuyasha was severely hurt because of her! _He probably hates me now..._

They finally arrived at the hospital. They were in the waiting room... Kagome sobbing into her mother's shoulder. They had left Kyo at the house.. alone.. the rest of the family waiting for Inuyasha to be healed.

Around 3 hours later a doctor came in. "He'll be just fine. Surprisingly the wounds didn't have too much of an affect on him. You're able to come in now."

Kagome let out a sigh as they hurried to his room.

"Kagome, we'll let you be alone with him for a while."

She walked in. Inuyasha was lying on the hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his entire torso, and to her relief.. he held his ears down the whole time.

He saw her and gave her a small smile. "Inuyasha..." she said, pain written clearly across her face.

"Hey Kagome." He answered feebly.

"Oh Inuyasha.." she grabbed his hand and sqeezed it, sobbing silently.

"I'm so sorry... this is all my fault..."

"What? Kagome..." he sat up slowly. "This is not your fault. I'm fine... I'm a half-demon remember? I'll be better in a few days.."

"but-" she tried to protest, but he put a finger to her lips. He hated seeing her like this.

"Kagome.. it's not your fault. It's Kyo's."

"I know but..."

"Kagome. How can it be your fault when you are the one who makes me happy everyday? I love you Kagome, and it's never, _ever _your fault."

"I love you too Inuyasha.."

He gently pressed his lips against hers. This complete bliss lasted about 30 seconds, when who should walk in but Kyo...

They broke apart. "What do you want?" Inuyasha said coldly.

"um.. I came to apoligize..."

----

ooo! was that cliffy enough for you? I'm proud of this chapter! I hope you liked it!

I LOVE YOU!

-Bubbley


End file.
